


OFF x reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Fluff oneshots, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert, Sugar, The Batter - Freeform, The Judge - Freeform, Valerie - Freeform, Zacharie - Freeform, dedan - Freeform, elsen - Freeform, enoch - Freeform, off fanfic, off game, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Kudos: 14





	1. The Batter x reader

You were walking through zone 0 with the Batter by your side. He practically went everywhere you went, since you were his puppeteer.. You and him were pretty much inseperable, though you didn't really want to purify the zones, since that pretty much meant death for all the spectres... You had figured it out the first few times during a fight. However, you had purified zone 1 and the two of you stayed there, but would occasionally come to zone 0 since it was so quiet. You looked over at your silent companion, Batter, who just stared ahead. You stopped and thought for a moment. A burning question in your mind... was the Batter ticklish..? You weren't sure, but you really wanted to find out. Batter glanced back at you and tilts his head slightly, curious as to why you had stopped walking. He then walked over to you.

"....is something wrong, Puppeteer..?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

"hmm? oh, no. I was just thinking is all." you giggled, making Batter even more confused.

"thinking...about what?" he wanted to know what was making you so giggly.. You smirked slightly, though he didn't notice this surprisingly, and hugged him. He was a bit shocked at the sudden hug, but soon hugs back awkwardly. You giggled and brushed your hands against his back. Batter looks down at you, curious, but doesn't say anything. You brought your hands up higher, to his shoulder blades, causing him to freeze. You raise a curious brow and slowly brushed your hands against his shoulder blades, a soft chuckle was heard. That was odd... his shoulder blades are ticklish... (I was going with either that or his wrists. either way, it was going to be someplace odd) You giggled and started to tickle his shoulder blades, a small squeak from Batter was heard, before soft laughter. You giggled as you tickled him more. Batter laughed a bit louder, burying his face into your shoulder, trying to hide his laughter. You figured he had enough and let him go.

"wh...what was that for, puppeteer..?" he pulled away from you and glanced away. You smiled and shrugged. Batter then had an idea. He tackled you to the ground and started to tickle you on your ticklish spot(s), making you squeal and laugh.

"B-Batter no! my (insert ticklish spot) is ticklish~!" He chuckled softly and continues his ticklish onslaught. A few moments passed and you were practically begging for his mercy. He smiled slightly and pulled his hands away. You pout slightly and pant lightly. He leaned down and kissed your forehead, making you blush slightly.

"you're adorable, y/n.." You looked up at him, surprised that he used your name. He would always call you by Puppeteer... You weren't sure why, but he did..

"oh hush."

"I'm not telling a lie. You are cute, and your laughter just proves my point." you blushed more and glanced away. Batter got up and gently picked you up. You squeaked softly and cling to him.

"come on.. it's time we head back." and with that, he carried you home, you eventually falling asleep in his arms.


	2. Zacharie x reader

You were going from zone to zone, trying to find the masked merchant, Zacharie. There was something you wanted to know about him. You have tried asking him about it but he completely avoided the question completely! You wanted to know what his face looked like behind his mask! You've tried to ask him to remove his mask, but he would either change the subject or ignore the question. This time you were going to find out what the masked merchant's face looked like. You were just really curious! Besides, you may or may not have developed a crush on him throughout the time you've known him, but that's besides the point. You were going to find out what Zacharie's face looked like. You soon noticed the raven haired male and ran over to him.

"Zacharie!" You called out to him. he turned to face you and smiled behind his mask. He liked it whenever you came by. Well, to be completely honest, he liked you, but he wasn't going to tell you that. He yelped and fell back as you suddenly tackle hugged him. He looked up at you and chuckled softly.

"hello y/n."

"hi Zacharie." You looked down at him... then stood up.

"sorry about that."

"it's fine." he stood up and dusted himself off.

"how have you been my masked friend?"

"alright, and yourself?"

"good, just bored. There's not a lot to do really."

"true." The two of you stood in silence for a little bit. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was kind of nice actually. You looked over at the taller male, well, more specifically, his mask. You really wanted to know what his face looked like. It was starting to bother you.

"y/n?"

"yeah?"

"you okay? you keep staring at me."

"huh..? oh, yeah, I'm fine." you glanced away, blushing faintly in embarrassment. He chuckled softly and pats your head.

"did you want to say something?"

"well... sort of."

"what is it?'

"...I want to see your face."

"why do you want to see my face..?"

"because all I see are your masks! I want to see your real face! please..?" Zacharie went silent and looked away from you.

"you...wouldn't want to see my face.. it's ugly.." he mumbled, but was loud enough for you to hear.

"ugly..? don't say that..!"

"but it is."

"nope, I'm not having that. I want to see your face." Zacharie sighed softly and reached for his mask.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, amigo." You watched in anticipation as he slowly took off his frog-like mask. He pulled the mask away from his face and set it aside then glanced away from you, not wanting to see your reaction to his face. Your eyes had lit up a bit. He had a cute face! It was somewhat tan, and he had blackish gray eyes.

"I told you my face is ugly, amigo."

"no it's not! It's cute!" You placed your hands on his cheeks.

"no.. my face is not cute."

"no it's not."

"yes it is."

"no it's not."

"yes,"

"no" You quickly kissed him to shut him up. Zacharie froze at the sudden kiss, but kissed back. You then realized what you've done and pulled away, blush on both of your faces.

"I-I am so sorry about th-that!"

"n-no, it's alright, I quite enjoyed that."

"wait what?"

"yeah.." Zacharie rubbed the back of his head.

"I've been meaning to tell you that I love you y/n, but I just never got the chance... that, and I was afraid to."

"afraid..?"

"that you would reject me.."

"I wouldn't reject you."

"you wouldn't?"

"no... because I love you too." Zacharie smiled and hugged you. You smiled and hugged back.

"well then... it seems I won't be calling you 'amigo' anymore."

"oh..?"

"mhm.. I can now call you amor~" You had to think about it for a moment... then you realized what it meant, and your face started to turn red.

"Zacharie!" you playfully punched his arm, making him laugh and kiss your forehead.

"I love you mi amor~"

"I love you too you dork."


	3. The Batter x sick!reader

You were lying in bed, with a cold. You had woken up feeling awful, but you were fine yesterday. Your 'roommate' Batter was a bit worried about you. You hadn't come out of your room at all. He walked up to your bedroom door and gently knocked on it.

"Come in." You managed to say before coughing. Batter opened the door and poked his head into the room.

"Y/n, are you alright? You haven't left your room at all this morning..."

"I-I'm fine, just sick is all. With a cold." Batter seemed confused by this.

"A cold..?"

"Yeah.."

"You're not going to die are you?" You could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, I'm not going to die. I should be okay tomorrow or the next day."

"Are you sure..?"

"I'm sure. Oh, hey, do you think you could go ask Zacharie if he has any cold medicine..?"

"Sure. I'll be back later."

"Okay." You closed your eyes and he went out the room, closing the door behind him. He walked out the house, and made his way to see the masked merchant. If you were   
someone else, he wouldn't be doing this for you. He actually cares about you, unlike many others. He sighed softly and kept walking. He started to realize something... that he liked you, a lot. Or love you, as you've told him what that meant.. for whatever reason. He soon noticed the masked merchant and rushed over to him.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Batter."

"Hello Zacharie. I was sent here because y/n is sick.. he/she/they wanted to know if you had something for it."

"I may have something." He took off his bag and searched through it.

"Cold medicine..?"

"Yes."

"You're in luck, amigo, as I have a bottle here." The two talked price and when they agreed on something, they exchanged the credits for the medicine. Batter nodded his   
thanks and made his way back to you.

~small timeskip~

He opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him, then made his way to your room. Once there, He knocked on your bedroom door.

"Y/n?"

"Come in." You weakly called out. He opened the door and walked over to you.

"Did he have any?"

"Yeah, he did. I have it right here." He held up the bottle. You smiled faintly and slowly sat up.

"Alright, give it to me and I'll take it. I ate something after you left, so I'll be fine." He handed you the bottle. You sighed a bit and opened the bottle of medicine. You poured out the necessary amount into the cap, then drank it. You made a disgusted face once you were done with it, then took the bottle of water by your bed and drank that to get rid of the nasty taste in your mouth. Batter simply watched you with a look of amusement on his face. You looked over at him and pout.

"What's so funny?"

"Your reactions are funny."

"Being sick isn't funny. It's a pain." He rolled his eyes(?) and noticed you were shivering.

"Are you alright..?" He asked, a bit worried.

"I'm fine. J-just cold." He thought about it for a moment, then lies down beside you.

"What are you doing..?"

"I'm trying to help you warm up." You chuckles a bit and curled up beside him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.

"Y/n... I know this is an odd time to tell you but.. I really like you."

"Like..? Or love?" You asked, looking up at him.

"....love.." he mumbled, just loud enough for you to hear. You smiled faintly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too you dork." You closed your eyes and fell asleep again. He looked down at you and closed his eyes(?) holding you close.


	4. Sugar x reader

You were currently inside your house, in the living room. It was too cold to go anywhere, so you were just sitting on the couch, pajamas on, and under blankets. You were currently watching (fav. Movie or TV show) as you didn't plan on going anywhere. You perked at the sound of a knock at the door. You groaned in response, as you didn't want to get up from the warmth of your blankets. You hesitantly stood up and walked over to the door, opened it to find your friend Sugar standing behind the door. 

"Hey y/n." She smiled at you.

"Hey." You smiled back at her and let her inside.

"What were you doing out there? It's freezing out there!" You shivered a bit and closed the door once she walked inside.

"Well I wanted to see you!"

"You didn't have to walk through the cold weather just to see me you know."

"I know, but I have nothing else to do."

"Neither do I, as I'm not going anywhere."

"Well we can do nothing together!" She walked over to the couch, you following behind her. 

"How about I grab another blanket?"

"Okay!" You then walked off to grab another blanket. You came back a few moments later and sat down beside Sugar. She smiled and leaned her head on your shoulder. Did I mention that you may or may not have a crush on her? No? Oh, well, you do. Well, she felt the same towards you, and that's part of the reason why she came to see you, since she figured that you were going to be home alone. You smiled and draped the blankets over the two of you, and continue watching (fav. movie or TV show). Not much time passed before Sugar spoke up,

"Hey y/n?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I really like you y/n, like.. I love you.. i-it's fine if you don't feel the same way-!" You blinked, trying to process what she said. Once you realized what she said, you smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Sugar." She smiled and lies her head on your lap, You now playing with her white hair. You two spent the rest of the day on the couch watching movies/tv show(s).


	5. Dedan x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be cursing, so be forewarned! since this Dedan we're talking about.  
> Also, X is my OFF sona! ...since I can't come up with a better name for him.

You were currently walking through Zone 1, along with X, another human that you found that happened to be living in this world. Though he wouldn't tell you his name. Maybe he forgot his own name? You didn't mind it though. Anyway, the two of you were walking through Zone 1, talking about whatever came to mind. Well, you were the one talking, X mostly listened, and added in some sign language every now and again, since he didn't really speak.

'so, y/n, is there anyone you're interested in?' The ginger male signed to you

"Hmm? what do you mean by that?

'I mean, is there anyone you like? One of the zone guardians perhaps? Zacharie the merchant? anyone?'

"Well..." you blushed faintly. X tilts his head slightly, as if signalling for you to continue.

"I...may or may not like Dedan, the guardian for zone 1..."

'I see... is that why you spend so much time here in this zone?'

"I guess...? I dunno."

'I think you should tell him.'

"what? no way! He wouldn't like me.. I'm a human and I doubt he likes humans..."

'I'm a human as well, but we get along. We may not be 'friends' but we tolerate each other. Besides, I thought you were friends with him.'

"yeah, I guess.." X nodded.

'Well, you go and talk to him, and I'll see ya later.' and with that, he left. You sighed softly and made your way to see Dedan. You weren't sure how it was possible, but you did become friends with him. He may be an asshole most of the time, but you didn't mind it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! TRYING TO SLACK OFF ON YOUR WORK YOU LITTLE SHITS?!"

"b-but we aren't!"

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK" The poor elsens quickly nodded before running off. You sighed and shook your head.

"You don't really have to act like that to them.."

"OH YEAH?! HOW DO YOU THINK I SHOULD ACT TO THEM? IF I DON'T YELL AT THEM, THEY MOST LIKELY WOULDN'T EVEN GET ANYTHING DONE AROUND THIS DAMN PLACE"

"really, you don't have to be like that."

"AND WHY'S THAT?"

"Well, if you were in a relationship, for example... you wouldn't want to be like that around your significant other."

"HMPH, I COULD HONESTLY CARE LESS ABOUT THAT."

"O-Oh..?"

"I DON'T SEE THE POINT IN IT. BESIDES, NO ONE HERE INTERESTS ME." his words practically stabbed your heart. You took a few steps back before you ran away.

"WELL, EXCEPT FOR ONE PERSON..." Dedan looked over to where you were standing and noticed you weren't there.

"....SHIT." and with that, he went off to find you... which didn't take too long. You were sitting on the ground, leaning against a building, X beside you, which pissed him off. He made his way over to the two of you, then smacked X off to the side.

"X!" You quickly stood up, tears in your eyes. "Dedan what was that for?!" X groaned softly as he slowly sat up.

"Y/N IS MINE, GOT THAT?"

'the hell are you talking about? I was just trying to comfort him/her/them!'

"WAIT WHAT?"

'maybe you should tell y/n how you feel, instead of just assuming that I'm his/her/their boyfriend?'

"FINE, I WILL. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" X rolled his eyes and left the two of you alone. Dedan sighed in a bit of irritation and sat on the ground in front of you before taking you into his hand.

"Y/N..."

"What do you want? I thought no one interests you."

"I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH. THE ONLY PERSON WHO INTEREST ME, IS YOU.. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I CAN REALLY STAND. I...LOVE YOU Y/N." You teared up again, but this time they were tears of joy.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?"

"N-No, not at all! I'm just a bit surprised and happy that you love me back is all."

"OH, ALRIGHT THEN. COME ON, LET'S GO BACK."

"okay!" Dedan gently set you onto his shoulder and the two of you walked off. In the distance, X happened to be watching the two of you, the judge sitting on his shoulder.


	6. Enoch x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death and Vitae are my ocs before anyone asks!

You were currently on your way to Zone 3, as Enoch had asked for you, for whatever reason. It may have to do with the fact that you had become friends with him, but you had no idea. You had the spectre brothers, as you liked to call them, following you for some reason. You just thought it was cause they were lonely, and they were.

"hey y/n, where are you going exactly?" Vitae, the white furred brother, asked you , now sitting on your shoulder.

"I'm going to see Enoch. Why do you ask?"

"ooo~ y/n likes him, don't you think, brother?" Death, the dark gray furred brother, smirked as he sat on your other shoulder, which made you blush faintly. Vitae gave his brother a "are you serious?" look before smacking him with his tail.

"h-hey! I was only joking!"

"Well knock it off." he sighed softly and looked at you. "I'm sorry about my brother, y/n."

"oh, no, it's alright." you say, adjusting your bag over your shoulders. What was in the bag, you may ask? Well, just some basic ingredients for baking a cake. You figured you could do that while you were visiting the zone 3 guardian. You soon stopped as you realized you had reached your location.

"welp, here's my stop." The two brothers hopped off your shoulders.

"we'll see you later, y/n." they said before leaving. You sighed softly before walking into the large building. It took you a few minutes, but you finally found Enoch.

"ah, there you are, y/n. It's nice to see you again." He reached down, holding his hand out for you. You smiled faintly and climbed up onto his hand. He retracts his hand, holding you for him to see you.

"What did you call me for, anyway?" you asked him

"No reason, I just wanted to see you again is all." You playfully rolled your eyes.

"You dork." you giggled and took off your bag, which Enoch noticed.

"What's in the bag, y/n?"

"Just some basic ingredients for a cake. why?"

"Just curious is all."

"Do you want to help me?"

"Only if you'll let me."

"of course! Now to the kitchen!" Enoch chuckled softly and carried you off to the kitchen, where he set you down and you took the cake ingredients out of your bag, as well as a cook book, just in case you needed it.

"alright, let's get this cake made!" You exclaimed with a grin, making Enoch smile at you. He watched you as you took out the other necessary items for the cake and start putting it all together. The truth is, he had called you there so he could finally tell you how he felt about you. He's had a crush on you for a while now but he just couldn't bring himself to tell you. He also had noticed you were hanging around everyone else and he figured you might've had a crush on one of the others, but he finally decided to gather up his courage and tell you how he felt. he was snapped from his thoughts as you were calling for him

"Enoch! You alright? You were zoned out! The cake is in the oven now." Already? wow, that was quick.

"oh, uh, yeah, sorry about that." he held his hand out to you. You tilt your head to the side but shrugged it off and climbed back up onto his hand.

"I'm going to make this quick... y/n, I really like you a lot and I dunno if you feel the same way, and it's okay if you don't but I just wanted to tell you how I felt."

"oh, Enoch... I love you too!"

"wait, what?"

"I love you too! I have for a while now!"

"heh... I'm glad the feelings are mutual." You smiled and nodded, and Enoch set you back down.

Once the cake was finished, you had taken it out of the oven and the two of you ended up sharing it, which of course didn't last long. You could only laugh as Enoch had asked if you could make him another, which you only agreed to because you loved him.


	7. The Batter x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of Bad Batter here

Running. That's the only thing you could think to do at that moment. You wanted to turn around but didn't do so out of fear of what could be behind you. You knew it couldn't be him. You didn't want to believe it; what you had seen back there. You didn't know where you were either, so there wasn't many places to go and hide. You notice a large tree and hide behind it, attempting to catch your breath. You then start to remember what happened, before you had to start running...

You were with Batter. It was just the two of you, no one else around. There was a comfortable silence between the two, which you didn't seem to mind. You lie back on the grass and Batter chuckles quietly at you. You perked up to the smell of something burning... it was odd. You slowly sat up and gasped as you saw an Elsen.. but he was burning and starting to melt. Batter looked at the Elsen and froze. The Elsen made a 'hhh..' noise as he made his way over to you.

"h...help....m-m...me.." It was then Batter started to change. He grew bigger, his mouth becoming crocodile-like, with sharp teeth, his hands grew long black claws, and his eyes turned white. He grabbed the burnt Elsen with his claws, tearing him apart with ease. Your eyes grew wide as you watched the scene play out in front of you. this couldn't be happening... right? Batter wouldn't do this! You slowly stood up, making Batter snap his head towards you.

"Batter please don't do this.." You said shakily. Batter snarled as he made his way over to you, glaring at you. You knew you wouldn't be able to get to him with words alone, so you turned and ran.

You were snapped from your thoughts as the tree you were hiding behind was suddenly picked up and tossed to the side. You slowly turned around, which was a horrible decision, as you saw a giant, clawed hand reach down for you. You couldn't move, you were frozen with fear. Batter picked you up, holding you in front of his face.

"y/n..." You heard a soft voice. It was familiar..

"Y/n." there it was again.

"Y/n, wake up!!" Your eyes snapped open at the sound of Batter's voice.

"B-Batter..?" He nodded and held you close.

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep... what happened?"

"You...you had changed into a m-monster... and you were going t-to kill me.."

"A monster..?" he mumbled, loud enough for you to hear. You only nodded and buried your head into his chest. Batter sighed softly and gently rubbed your back. You soon calmed down and Batter looked down at you.

"You okay now?" you nodded and Batter had you lie back down.

"C..could you stay in here with me..?" Batter silently nodded and lies down beside you, wrapping his arms around you. You smiled faintly and closed your eyes, soon falling asleep in his arms. Batter sighed a bit and kissed the top of your head. He was never going to hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you, and he was going to make sure of that.


	8. Dedan x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, X is my OFFsona! He acts like a guardian/protector to the reader!

Ever since you ended up in the world of OFF, you had been afraid of both Dedan and the Batter, for obvious reasons: Dedan was bigger than you, in a height sense, and Batter always had this deadly presence to him, as if he was going to kill you at any time. However, you happened to find someone who would protect you from both of them. You didn't know his name, and he didn't seem to know it either, so you just called him 'X', as it was on his face mask, and he didn't mind it that much. Anyway, X would always be there to protect you from Dedan, Batter, the other zone guardians and the spectres. You actually enjoyed his company, as he was a great listener since he didn't talk. He even taught you sign language!

Anyway, you and X were walking through zone 1, as you didn't exactly have anything better to do. X simply walked beside you, keeping you safe from the spectres, that is until you heard a loud and booming voice yell from the distance, which made you yelp a bit,

"Y/N I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" you knew that voice. You groaned softly, which made X turn to look at you with a look of: "should I take care of this?"

"no, X, I can take care of it. Just be ready in case he attacks, alright?"

"alright, y/n." he signed

"let's go." the two of you then headed off to see Dedan. which didn't take too long to find him yelling at some Elsens. You sighed a bit and made your way over to him, X following you.

"alright, I'm here, now what do you want?" You called to him.

"AH, THERE YOU ARE. AND HIM, OF COURSE..." he seemed a bit annoyed by the fact that X was there with you.

"is something wrong?" you seemed a bit nervous, but tried not to show it.

"WELL I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU BY YOURSELF, WITHOUT HIM." he said, pointing down at your 'guardian'.

"very well..."

"what are you saying y/n?!"

"it's okay, X, I'll be fine." You then whispered to him, "just stay close by, in case. okay?" he sighed quietly and nodded.

"very well." with that said, X was gone. You then looked up at the very tall guardian.

"alright, now what did you want to talk about?"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE AVOIDING ME."

"oh... that..?"

"YES. NOW TELL ME WHY YOU ALWAYS AVOID ME." he demanded, crossing his arms.

"very well..." you rubbed the back of your neck, "It's just that I'm afraid of you. That's why X has been protecting me, to protect me from you and Batter."

"YOU'RE AFRAID OF ME?"

"yes, I am."

"I SEE... WELL I WANT YOU TO HANG AROUND ME MORE, AND YOU'LL SEE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF ME!" You were really confused. You thought it was weird, coming from Dedan... 

"why me, though...?"

"BECAUSE.... I LIKE YOU, OKAY? WELL, MORE THAN LIKE YOU..."

"You.... like me?" he only nodded. "I didn't think you had other emotions besides anger."

"SHUT IT YOU."

"alright, I'll give you a chance. Don't mess it up by scaring me or somethin' okay?"

"I WON'T. OR I'LL TRY NOT TO."

"very well, then." Dedan placed his hand down to you, holding it open for you to climb up onto, which you hesitantly did. He then pulled his hand back and placed you onto his shoulder. You only smiled faintly.

meanwhile, in the background, X was watching you to make sure that Dedan didn't hurt you or scare you. If he did, well he was going to be in for a world of pain, and maybe death.


End file.
